


Seus olhos

by Zoe_Stark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Stark/pseuds/Zoe_Stark
Summary: Capítulo Único.  01 de Agosto de 1980.Um dia após o nascimento do pequeno Harry.





	Seus olhos

01 De Agosto. 1980.  
Era uma bela tarde. O sol brilhava no fundo da paisagem, iluminando uma casa branca cercada por um jardim bem cuidado. Um carro surgiu na esquina e entrou na garagem da bela casa.  
Um homem sai do carro, nota-se uma aliança em sua mão esquerda, e abre a porta do lado do passageiro. De lá sai um linda mulher, que como o outro usava uma aliança. Ela carregava um menino recém-nascido nos braços.  
_Precisa de ajuda, Lily?- Perguntou o homem.  
_Sim, pegue a minha bolsa, por favor, James.- Respondeu.  
James pega a bolsa e retira a varinha da calça. Da um toque com ela na maçaneta e a porta se abre. Ele era um homem interessante; alto, magro, cabelos pretos despenteados e usava óculos, seu sorriso, porém, sempre arrancou suspiros por onde passava. Sua mulher era tão bela quanto ele: alta, magra, cabelos ruivos que caiam em cascata sobre seus ombros. Tinha um sorriso encantador, mas eram os seus olhos que tinham a capacidade de iluminar todo o ambiente, eram de um verde-esmeralda fascinante.   
Assim que entram em casa, James guarda a bolsa de Lily, que tinha subido ao quarto do filho para coloca-lo em seu berço. Deu um beijo em sua testa e se juntou ao seu marido, sentado em um grande sofá, na sala.  
_Ele é a sua cara, não tem dentes, mas acho que todos se encantaram com o seu sorriso.- Disse Lily.   
O marido a olhou, sorrindo e a abraçou:  
_Pode até ter um belo sorriso, mas apenas com o olhar ele poderá refletir todas as estrelas que brilham no céu. Ele tem os seus olhos.


End file.
